


To those who look at the stars and wish

by Iron_Yokai



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Brief touching on backstory but nothing spoilery, Fjord is the only adult in this group, Jester's excitability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Yokai/pseuds/Iron_Yokai
Summary: “To the people who look at the stars and wish.”“To the stars who listen- and the dreams that are answered.”





	To those who look at the stars and wish

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to the Greatest Showman soundtrack the other day (which apparently seems to get my CR fic ideas going) and this happened because of A Million Dreams. I just thought it would be fun to think about what each of the Nein would wish for on a shooting star and how they would explain it to the others. Just imagine this takes place sometime in the near future when they're more comfortable with each other but haven't shared their full backstories yet. The quote in the summary and the title is from the A Court of Thorns and Roses series by Sarah J. Maas, which is one of my all time favorite book series. Anyways enjoy everyone!

It had been a relatively slow day for the members of the Mighty Nein, with no current job from the Gentlemen occupying their time they had instead chosen to wander the countryside in search of those in need of help. After a few hours of travel occasionally broken up with small towns and villages they had given up on finding excitement and had made camp in a large field about an hour from the last town they had left. A quick meal later they had spread themselves out amongst their camp, none of them particularly interested in sleep just yet. A calm quiet spread amongst them all until Jester let out an ear splitting cry of joy from where she was laying with Molly gazing up at the stars.

“Guys look! A shooting star! Quick we all have to make a wish so it’ll come true!” Jester sat up, looking wildly around them with a grin before closing her eyes and folding her hands like she was in prayer. A few seconds of utter silence later she opened her eyes to look around at her companions, her grin melting into a pout when she saw them all simply staring at her, “Hurry up or the magic will disappear and then you’ll all be miserable forever because you didn’t listen to me.”

“Uh Jester,” Fjord said from where he had been cleaning his falchion, “You know that stuff about shootin’ stars bein’ magic is all nonsense, right?” Slowly Jester stood up and walked over to Fjord, looking uncharacteristically serious. She stopped when she was in front of him and kneeled down. A tense moment passed as she simply stared at him before reaching her hands out and cupping the sides of his face, pressing hard enough to squeeze his cheeks a little.

“You’re no fun,” she released Fjord’s face before dramatically dropping the rest of the way onto the ground, narrowly missing hitting Beau’s knee as she splayed her limbs out in every direction, “I guess I’ll have to keep all the wishes and happiness to myself since Fjord made you all boring.”

“Now come on, that hardly seems-”

“It’s too bad because the Traveller is the best at granting wishes and if you all told me your wishes He could help you but I guess none of you want to be happy.”

“Jester-”

“Oh if only I could help my friends be happy!”

“I want everything to stay like this until the day we all die in some spectacular fashion,” Everyone’s attention turned towards Molly, who looked thoroughly amused with Jester’s antics from across the fire, “Preferably something that will get us all written about as heroes and legends until eventually our story is passed down in history as the greatest tale of bravery and heroism in all of Wildemount. But make sure you add in that I don’t want that to happen for a long time from now.” Jester grinned back at him before nodding excitedly as she closed her eyes and folded her hands again. She muttered quietly under her breath before opening her eyes back up.

“Ok I made sure to tell the Traveller all about your wish Molly! Who’s next?” She looked around hurriedly before her gaze landed on Caleb, who seemed to be doing his best to blend into the cart he was leaning against. The human froze as Jester locked eyes with him and everyone’s attention turned towards him, “Caleb~”

“J-ja?”

“Won’t you tell me what you wish for Caleb? You could use all the help you can get and the Traveller is great at helping!” Caleb slowly lowered the book he had been hiding behind to his lap, like he was afraid that any sudden movements would cause Jester launch herself in his direction. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he tried very hard to not make any eye contact with anyone in the group.

“I uh, I suppose I do, ja. B-but-”

“I want a new life!” Nott’s voice cut through the words Caleb was trying to force out, drawing attention towards where she sat next to the human. Even she seemed startled by her answer and she shifted closer to Caleb, “It’s just, y’know, being a goblin is tough.” Caleb’s hand came to rest on his friend’s shoulder as Jester nodded solemnly, repeating her quick prayer again.

“Don’t worry Nott, this one should be easy for the Traveller. Changing stuff is his thing and I’m really good at it too so we can both help you.” Jester’s attention slid back to Caleb but before she could begin prodding him again Beau’s voice came from above her.

“Tell that god of yours that I want to show up all the assholes who think they’re better than me. I wanna make them all eat their words.” Jester nodded and leaned her head to the side slightly to rest her horns against Beau’s knee with a soft smile as she completed her prayer for Beau, making sure to add some of her own suggestions for what to do to anyone who had ever tried to put their monk down. Jester saw Fjord move out of the corner of her eye and turned her full attention back to him as he gently bumped Beau’s shoulder with his own. 

“Well I guess since we’re all sharin’.... I wanna understand; about me, about the world, about magic. There’s just alot I don’ know and I wanna change that.” Jester grinned widely as she muttered her prayer and she looked back across the fire at the two members of the Mighty Nein who hadn’t shared their wishes yet. Yasha hadn’t turned from where she was watching the horizon and Caleb was almost absentmindedly running his hand through Nott’s hair as he stared the the campfire.

“Care to share your thoughts, dear?” Molly had made his way over to Yasha and was leaning against her side, still facing the rest of the camp with his head on her shoulder. 

“To see the world and everything in it.” Molly caught Jester’s eye with a soft smile and nodded to her. He leaned a little more heavily on Yasha’s side and said something so quietly even the sound of Jester’s prayer was enough to drown out his words. When she was done she pulled herself up off the ground into a sitting position and turned to fully face Caleb.

“Caleb?”

“Peace,” His eyes never left the fire as he spoke quietly and after a few moments of silent waiting no more clarification came so Jester said her prayer a final time. 

“Now after all that I think it’s only fair for you to share your wish Jester.” She eagerly nodded and folded her hands again.

“Dear Traveller, I wish that we all stay together forever so that I can help all their wishes come true. Oh and if you can I’d also like a bunch of really big diamonds so that if one of us dies I can bring them back without having to spend all my money on diamonds.” Just before Jester opened her eyes back up a small breeze blew through the camp carrying a chuckle none of the others seemed to hear, filling her with a sense of warmth and promise.


End file.
